


A Nice Place For A Break

by R0gue



Series: Riko Week 2018 [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Playing, Pokemon AU, Resting, reflecting, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: You and Riko are on an adventure climbing a mountain with their partners Arva, You's Buizel, and Aria, Riko's Eevee. They chance upon a small clearing and decide to take a break.





	A Nice Place For A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... it's finally done. 7 days, 7 fics (well the first one was written a week before so it is more like 6 days writing 6 fics... but still). Thank you to everyone for reading them. I definitely want to do something like this again in the future, but I'm probably going to plan first and then work on everything. This was such a mad rush to do things this way. I hope you enjoyed it though.
> 
> I am not sure why I haven't written a Pokemon AU before now, this was really fun and I have loved Pokemon for yeeeeeaaaaaars. Well, this was a good start at least.
> 
> Thanks to xcamay for help with names and some other stuff!

A small stream trickles through a clearing in the middle of the forest, the crystal-clear water dancing around the small rocks and plant life that grows in its way. A flock of Pikipek slowly descends towards the water, starting to dip their beaks into the flowing liquid. The grass on either side of the stream is on a slight incline, allowing sight over the tops of the trees at the lower side and revealing the grasslands at the base of the mountain, stretching out as far as the eye can see. 

From one side of the clearing, a figure bursts through the trees. Her shoulder length hair is an ashen grey, a navy-blue Panama sits atop it. Her bright blue eyes seem to gleam with excitement as she sees the stream flowing in front of her. She’s wearing a white shirt with a pale blue jacket and a pair of orange shorts. Just behind her, a Buizel darts out of the bushes, surrounded by water. It spins over her and shakes the water off mid-air before landing just in front of the girl.

“You, wait up please!” A voice calls from the trees behind the girl and, a few seconds later, a flash of red hair can be seen as another girl steps out from the sea of plant life. She’s wearing a similar light blue jacket, pairing it with a white blouse and a knee-length pale yellow skirt. A red handbag is slung over her shoulder, with an Eevee sitting inside, its head poking out in front of her shoulder. “We can’t run as fast as you can.” 

“Sorry, Riko.” You reaches up to scratch the back of her head as she turns to face her. “This looks like a good spot to rest though doesn’t it? We’re almost to the Pokémon Centre, so it should be the perfect place to regain some energy.” While she’s talking, the Buizel runs around the side of You to stand in front of her.

“I think Aria here is a little tired, that’s probably a good idea.” She reaches over to ruffle the furs on top of her Eevee’s head. “Could you have a look around for a good spot to sit down?”

“Yousoro!” You salutes towards the other girl, her Buizel looks back at her before quickly snapping its head back to the front and mimicking the pose. “Ready Arva?” As she says this, she looks down at the Pokémon, who looks over its shoulder and nods its head before looking back at Riko, still maintaining its pose as You starts to run off. After a few seconds, the Buizel looks back over its shoulder, realizes that the girl has left already and quickly darts after her.

Riko giggles as she watches the two run off. “They really have endless amounts of energy, don’t they Aria.” The Pokémon looks up at her and lets out a cheerful bark before jumping from its bag and onto the ground at her feet before it starts to run after the other two. “Be careful!” She slowly starts moving further into the clearing, watching the flock of Pikipek now taking off from their drinking at the stream.

After a few minutes, the two are sitting down, looking down over the trees at the view. Arva is seated next to You, mimicking her pose as best as possible, while Aria is curled up in Riko’s lap, her eyes closed and breathing heavy. 

“The view from here is amazing… can you think we’ve walked all the way up that?” Riko looks over at You as she says this, one hand moving to stroke Aria’s hair while the other reaches over and takes the other girl’s hand in her own.

“It really is something…” You shuffles to the side slightly, moving closer to the red-haired girl. “It’s been an amazing week. I’m so glad we chose to do this together.” A shuffling can be heard next to her as Arva mimics the shift to the side.

Riko leans to the side and rests her head on You’s shoulder. “I could stay like this for hours.” Her voice is a whisper now, just loud enough for the ashen-haired girl to hear her. Her lips curl into a smile as she feels a kiss press against the top of her head and, a few seconds later, a head resting against her own. 

“We’ve had so many adventures, it’s incredible to see so many types of Pokémon in such a short span of time.” You drops Riko’s hand and wraps her arm around the girl’s shoulder. “But I think my favorite parts have been the moments like this… where we just get to spend some time to ourselves. We never really get this usually.” She feels a hand on her thigh and shifts even closer to Riko, so that their legs are touching.

“These are my favorite moments too. When we get back… I think we should arrange a day that is just for us… one we can’t plan anything else on.” Riko nuzzles her head further into You’s neck, feeling the warmth of the other girl now that they are closer together.

“I’d like that.” As You says this, she feels something press against her and she sees Arva next to her, with its head against her side. “I feel like Sunday would be the best day. It lets us do whatever we want and fewer people are likely to want to bother us.”

“Sunday sounds good to me.” Riko feels her eyes slowly closing over her eyes as she says this. “Do you… want to sleep… here tonight?”

“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do.” You says and she slowly leans back, lowering Riko with her. The soft grass below them provides perfect cushioning as the two girls slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
